


Promise

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Keegan/Sergei [6]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Can you imagine how cute little Keegan would be?, Dead Parents, It's depressting and cute at the same time!, M/M, Sphinx is a good uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Sphinx goes to Keegan in the hospital after the death of his parents.Keegan's injuries would probably be worse then I make them, but I don't have the stomach to research it. ~_~
Relationships: Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men)
Series: Keegan/Sergei [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188
Kudos: 2





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm quite happy with how it turned out.  
> Why a t-rex? Cause they're my favorite.

Sphinx felt silly walking through the hospital halls carrying a stuffed tyrannosaurus. He hadn’t seen his nephew in two years, but when the news of his sister and her husband’s death reached him, only a few hours after the car accident, he raced to the hospital. He wasn’t worried about the law; he’d been alluding them for years. What worried him was what the hell was he going to do with a seven-year-old?

A few trusted henchmen had been sent to his sister’s home and ordered to pack everything. Nothing was to be left. Sphinx could sort through everything back at the lair.

He knew almost nothing about Keegan. Due to the short notice, he wasn’t able to do research, but really, how much information could there be? Keegan was too young to have done anything worth noting. Sphinx didn’t even know what kids his age liked. Little kids liked dinosaurs, right? That hadn’t changed since he was one.

Showing up out of the blue empty handed didn’t seem right but showing up with something didn’t seem much better. ‘Sorry your parents are dead. Here’s a dinosaur’.

Oh, fuck, what was he doing? He could plan and perfectly execute any number of crimes, but this was daunting. A supervillain lair was not the place for a boy. It wasn’t a home. He couldn’t stay with him.

Sphinx would just send Keegan off to boarding school. Parents did that all the time. Then he’d only have to worry about what to do with the kid over the holidays. Yes, that was the best course of action. Keegan would thank him in the end when he had a perfectly normal life.

With his mind made up, Sphinx entered the private room he’d paid for and froze.

Sitting up in the big bed was a tiny figure. There were so many bandages wrapped around his head and face, it was almost completely covered. Sphinx knew the horrific extent of the boy’s injuries. Cuts and bruises mostly, but his right eye was missing. When the over seeing doctor had explained everything, he’d finished with ‘all things considered, he’s lucky to be alive’. Sphinx had glared the doctor down to the point of cowering and growled back ‘I’m sure that will console him once he learns his parents are dead’. That moron. Sphinx planned to make his life hell.

“Keegan?” He called softly.

The boy turned his head towards to door. The sad eye brightened. “Uncle!”

So he did remember.

Sphinx walked over to the bed. This room was depressing. No flowers, balloons, nothing. He supposed it was too early for family friends to send anything. Did people do that for children? Didn’t really matter, did it?

“How do you feel?” It was a stupid question, but Sphinx did want to make sure he wasn’t in any pain.

He shrugged his small shoulders. “I don’t like the needle. It itches.” Sphinx figured he was referring to the IV. “Is that for me?” He was looking at the stuffed animal.

“Yes, I, ah, yes.” He handed the tyrannosaurus over.

Keegan smiled stroking the soft fabric. “T-rexes are my favorite.” He pointed it in Sphinx’s direction making a ‘rawr’ing noise. “Did Mom tell you?”

The older male swallowed. He didn’t want to bring this topic up, but he was a firm believer in getting bad news over with. “Has anyone told you about your parents?”

He shook his head. “Where are Mom and Dad? Did they visit while I was sleeping? They would have stayed until I woke up. I’ve been waiting for them.”

Fuck, this was suddenly harder than he expected. Adults could barely handle such news. How was a seven-year-old supposed to?

“Your parents. They didn’t make it from the car accident.”

Keegan furrowed his little brow. He didn’t understand.

“They’re gone, Keegan. They died.”

A fraction of a second went by before the information registered. His remaining eye went wide. Tears started to weld. “They, they can’t be! Uncle, that’s a mean prank. I’m, I’m gana tell Mom when she gets here and, and.” The flood gates opened accompanied by a wail of agony.

Without realizing he was acting, Sphinx hugged Keegan to his chest trapping the stuffed tyrannosaurus between them. The wails were unintentionally muffled. He let him cry, not quite sure what else to do.

“It’ll be alright.” The older male tried to offer comfort stroking what was visible of his nephew’s hair. “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Keegan sniffled tilting his head up to look at his uncle with his one eye. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his word, but he would try come hell or high water.

The boy held up a pinky. Sphinx hooked it with his own. He was rewarded with a tiny smile.

No boarding schools. He couldn’t do that to Keegan. He couldn’t, wouldn’t abandon him.

* * *

Keegan didn’t run, but his pace was quick. Sergei was able to keep stride without effort. He threw open his uncle’s office door. Screw knocking! He needed to know. Now.

Sphinx’s head shot up from reading a report. A disapproving scowl on his face. He was about to scold him over his lack of manners but stopped when he saw the fear in his eye.

Confirming he was at his desk, the fear melted away into relief. Sergei placed a hand on the small of Keegan’s back.

“One of your damned henchmen said you were in an accident!” The younger snapped.

Sphinx’s brow furrowed. “Which one told you that?” He had planned to tell his nephew himself.

“Like I know his name. His hair looks like it fought a lawn mower and lost.”

Sphinx was just barely able to suppress a laugh and Sergei covered his up with a cough. Now that he mentioned it, that’s exactly what the man’s hair resembled.

The henchman he was referring to was decently new. Apparently, he didn’t receive the memo about never using the ‘A’ word in front of Keegan. Sphinx was the only one that could without his nephew inwardly freaking out. Looks like someone was going to be on shark feeding duty for the rest of the year.

“There was a minor accident, yes.” The uncle held up his left hand. The pinky and ring finger were bandaged together. “They’re broken but will heal.”

Keegan stared at the two fingers seconds longer than required to examine them.

“It will take a lot more than that to be rid of me.”

The younger crossed his arms. “Good, because I’d hate to have to tell people you died in something as mundane as a lab accident.”

Or because such a thing would open an old wound?

“We could pretend he’s still alive.” Sergei pointed out. “See how long we can keep the charade going.” The uncle and nephew duo turned to him. He shrugged. “We did it all the time in Russia.”

“That would also give us time to make up a better story and hide all evidence.”

Sphinx couldn’t help thinking his sister would not have approved of any of this. Her son was happy though. Isn’t that what all parents wished for? Sphinx might not have agreed with the path Keegan chose to walk, but he’d chosen it himself and he was indeed happy.

Looking at Keegan now, it was hard to remember the tiny boy holding tight to his hand. The ‘aw’ and wonder on his face during the tour of the lair. Watching Saturday morning cartoons. All the childish drawings Sphinx had been given where tucked away in a safe place. He’d actually forgotten what fun the holiday seasons could be.

It made Sphinx feel old whenever he looked at Keegan and asked himself ‘Where had the time gone?’. 

It would bring another question to mind. ‘Who had helped who?’.


End file.
